Mobile handheld computers are known in various embodiments. One kind of handheld computer is the personal digital assistant (PDA), which is getting more and more powerful.
Another kind of handheld computer unit is the mobile phone, which also is getting more and more powerful. There are also examples of where the mobile phone and the PDA are merging into one unit.
A third kind of handheld computer is the laptop computer, which is getting smaller and smaller, even competing in size with the PDAs.
The need to manage more information has led the development towards new solutions regarding user interfaces and navigation. The PDAs and mobile phones are getting larger and larger in order to provide a user-friendly interface.
Since the users have gotten used to small handheld units, it is hard to move towards larger units. This has led to foldable keyboards, different kinds of joysticks and different kinds of touch sensitive displays and pads intended to help in providing a user interface that is suitable for small handheld computer units.